


His Music Man

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, all fluff basically, drama club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt that was given to me where Michael gets the lead role in the year's musical and Gavin is the senior tech leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Music Man

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading it! :)

Gavin didn't want to say he would stop in the middle of working on the lighting to watch Michael rehearse alone, but then he would be lying. Of all people to join the drama club, Gavin never expected Michael to be one of them. The shock was unable to wear off when Michael auditioned for the Spring musical. Joining the club was one thing, but actually wanting to participate in the productions was another thing. Gavin had actually began to think maybe Michael had only joined the club because it would look good when he applied for colleges, but when college applications were filled out and done with and Michael was still around, Gavin was left wondering: What else was keeping Michael there?

It never once crossed his mind that _maybe_ Michael genuinely liked being there.

“Well, either you're closing your eyes to a situation you do now wish to acknowledge,” Michael murmured under his breath, and Gavin couldn't help but grin.

They were putting on a production for 'The Music Man', and Michael had the lead role of Harold Hill. Michael basically had the role the moment he went up on stage – the drama teacher happened to adore him.

“Or you are not aware of the cali- fuck,” Michael huffed as he shook his head.

Usually the songs were sung quickly, which was something Michael was struggling with; trying to stay on beat without getting tongue tied. It wasn't working out, though, and Gavin knew this wasn't anywhere near Michael's first time practicing it.

“Come on, Michael,” Michael said to himself, “You got this. It's easy.”

Gavin blinked hard and looked back at the lights he was supposed to be adjusting. _Don't get anymore distracted_ , he thought to himself.

It couldn't be too difficult to pay attention what he needed to do instead of watching Michael, right? Wrong.

Gavin hated to admit it, but he did have a hopeless crush on Michael since the day he arrived in Austin in the middle of sophomore year. It was during the weekend and Gavin had gone out for a walk to see anything interesting he could find, and there he was – Michael Jones, laughing as he talked on the phone. He was walking in the opposite direction of Gavin and Gavin found himself halting in his tracks to... _stare_.

He knew it was creepy – beyond creepy – but how happy Michael looked as he laughed was one of the cutest sights Gavin had ever seen. Michael walked passed him, not even bothering to glance in his direction, and Gavin was out of his little trance.

He shrugged, knowing he would probably never see him again anyway. So he went on.

But on Monday, his first day at the high school, Gavin saw him in the hallway. And he couldn't believe it.

An attractive person he just saw on the street when taking a walk attended the same school as he did. Gavin felt giddy as can be about it, but he never showed it. Just like he never bothered talking to Michael either, especially after he saw how Michael could be – a bit aggressive. He knew it wasn't on purpose and most of it was merely Michael kidding around with his friends, but it almost intimidated Gavin. And Gavin was never one to really feel that way. He supposed it just had to do with the fact that he had a crush on Michael and it made everything so much less easy.

But Michael's playful anger that sometimes seemed too real was the main reason Gavin never expected to see him in drama club. Gavin had joined the third day he was there, never regretting doing so once. It was his way of making friends fast – a way he could fit in somewhere. It worked, too.

Drama club wasn't all simple and fun, though. Most became lazy when it came to the tech work that went into plays, and because of that, it was mainly only five of the same people that would do tech; Gavin being one of them.

He liked it. He liked working with the equipment, and he was the most careful with it, too. That gained immediate trust with the drama teacher – Mrs. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson constantly kept putting Gavin in charge of, not only the tech work, but of the tech crew. He knew how to lead them, how to instruct them to do a certain thing while practically making no sense at all. But he was what made everything work out in the end – no play ever went with extreme technical difficulties and it was all thanks to Gavin and his crew. And Mrs. Johnson would always make sure the tech crew got the applause they deserved after every show.

Yeah, Gavin loved being apart of that club. He had tried other clubs as well, but he never quite enjoyed them as much as he enjoyed the theater.

But then Michael joined, and suddenly, Gavin felt clumsy and distracted. He was determined to keep his focus, though.

Now if only Michael could chose a different area to practice in...

“Okay,” Michael said to himself. He cleared his throat and a took a deep breath. “Let's try this again.”

Gavin smiled and started stepping down the ladder to move on to the next set of lights, which happened to be closer to Michael.

Great.

“Or you are not aware of the caliber of disaster indicated by the presence of a pool-” when Michael stopped, Gavin looked over. He found what looked to be Michael holding in a scream.

Michael shook his head, seeming to quickly calm down, and went on, “of a pool table in your community. Ya got trouble, my friend, right here,” his voice started sounding more cheerful now, “I say, trouble right here in River City.” He inhaled sharply before he continued to sing to himself.

Gavin laughed quietly and without much thought, he said, “You donut,” out loud.

“Certainly mighty prou- what did you just say to me?”

Gavin tensed at the question. His back was to Michael, but he knew that question was directed at him. In his whole time that he knew Michael, Gavin never said a word to him, and now, his first words to Michael were of ones he hadn't even meant for Michael to hear.

“Uh, what?” Gavin asked as he turned around to face Michael.

“Did you just...” Michael started to say, but he stopped as he squinted his eyes at Gavin.

“Did I what?” Gavin asked, hoping he could get out of this quick.

Michael crossed his arms and took a step forward. “Did you just call me a ' _donut_ '?”

“No,” Gavin answered as he shook his head, but with Michael staring at him as if he could shoot daggers with his eyes, Gavin sighed in defeat. “Yes, but you weren't supposed to hear that.”

“I'm not deaf,” Michael told him, “And you were literally only two feet away from me.”

“It wasn't actually meant as an insult.”

“Okay, what was it meant as, then?”

Gavin laughed and shrugged, because really, he didn't know how he meant it as.

Michael rolled his eyes and said, “Look, I know you've been here longer than mostly anybody else...”

“Have I?” Gavin wondered to himself. Well, yeah, that was pretty much true. Many would end up quitting drama, or would graduate, but he... no, he couldn't leave.

“Yeah,” Michael said, “So maybe you can help me with this?” He held up his script.

Gavin widened his eyes. Each time he imagined speaking to Michael, it was nothing like this, yet he couldn't complain. It didn't start off too great, but now Michael was asking for his help?

“Oh, I...” Gavin trailed off as he turned to look at the ladder, “I don't act in here. I just help with,” he pointed to the lights.

“Oh, well, I know you're the tech guy, but I thought...” Michael stopped talking as he sighed and nodded. “Yeah, whatever. You get back to doing what you were doing and I'll get back to this,” he said as he held up the script.

Gavin frowned, though he didn't want to make it obvious of how disappointed he was now. He could have lied and said he knew a lot about singing and acting, but how would he even play that off?

“Word of advice,” Michael then spoke, and Gavin rose his eyebrows. Michael smiled at him and said, “Don't insult people you don't know.”

Gavin breathed out a laugh. “I do know you, though, Michael.” But he gasped, because he hadn't meant to say that out loud either.

Michael blinked, but he smiled again. “Okay,” he said with a nod. “I know you, too, Gavin, but uh... nice to officially meet you.” Michael held out his hand for Gavin to shake.

“What?” Gavin tilted his head a bit, then he looked down at Michael's hand as if he didn't know what to do with it.

After a moment, Michael put his hand down.

“How do you know _me_?” Gavin asked him.

“My friend Miles has mentioned you before,” Michael said, “And has pointed you out to me in the hallway.” He smirked before going on, “Funny how you fell asleep in the middle of taking a test.”

 _Oh, bollocks._ Gavin mentally attacked Miles for telling anyone that story. It was supposed to stay between him and that class, not the whole school – because Michael pretty much counted as the whole school.

“It can happen,” he said to Michael.

Michael laughed, that same laugh that had caught Gavin's attention in the first place. Gavin smiled. For the first time, he was the reason for that laugh, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

“I know tests can be boring as fuck, but are you serious?” Michael asked.

Gavin nodded.

Michael rolled his eyes and looked down at his script. “Well, I gotta keep working on this before I run out of time.”

“You've got about a month,” Gavin reminded him.

“Months don't exactly go by slowly anymore.”

“Hmm,” Gavin nodded again, “You've got a point there.” He probably sounded as though he wasn't freaking out over the fact that he was finally talking to his crush, but inside, he felt sick. “I would help you,” he said, because really, he didn't want the conversation to end quite yet, “but I-”

“I know,” Michael interrupted, “You suck at acting.”

Gavin was gaping at Michael now, and Michael had to laugh again.

“I don't suck at acting,” Gavin defended himself as he crossed his arms to look as if he was seriously offended.

Michael mimicked his movements, and Gavin had to fight back a smile because of that.

“Oh, you don't?” Michael asked.

Gavin shook his head. “Nope. I just prefer the tech work.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Michael mumbled. He turned around and pretended like he was going to walk off, but then he glanced at Gavin over his shoulder with a devious smile. “Prove it,” he said.

Gavin was taken aback. Was that a challenge? A challenge by Michael Jones? The blond looked around. This was some sort of joke... it had to be. There was no way he was getting along this well with Michael. Seeing Gavin look around caused Michael to do the same.

“What?” Michael asked after not seeing anything or anyone in sight.

Gavin looked at Michael again and took a deep breath. If this wasn't a joke, then he was all for it. “I will prove it,” he said as he started walking towards Michael.

“I'll show you how to sound like you're actually singing and enjoying it,” Gavin added.

Michael glared at him. “What are you trying to say?”

Gavin was the one smirking now as he stood next to Michael. “I was here, Michael,” he said, “I heard you. It wasn't the best. I would have left if it wasn't for having to fix the lights.” Of course he was kidding, but poking fun at Michael was something he couldn't help himself from doing.

Michael wasn't sure whether to take what Gavin said seriously or not, so he shrugged and started flipping through pages of his script until he found another song he was working on getting better at.

“Try singing this one,” he said as he handed the script to Gavin.

Gavin smiled proudly and took it. “Oh,” he laughed, “This one is simple.”

“Really?” Michael asked, but before Gavin could respond, Michael began to sing it, “Madam librarian, what can I do, _my_ dear, to catch your ear?”

“I love you madly, madly Madam librarian... Marian,” Gavin wanted to cringe at the own sound of his singing voice, and it was clear from the amused expression upon Michael's face that he sounded horribly, but he went with it.

“Heaven help us if the library caught on fire,” Michael sang, and though he indeed was no perfect singer, Gavin smiled as he listened, “And the Volunteer Hose Brigadamen-”

“Had to whisper the news to Marian...”

“Madam librarian,” they both sang together, which only caused Gavin to laugh.

“That was part to sing!” Michael complained, his voice angry, but the smile on his face telling otherwise.

“No, I had that part,” Gavin told him.

“You weren't singing it fast enough!”

“I don't think that song is sung as fast as the others.”

“How would you know?!”

Gavin grinned and shrugged. “I've watched The Music Man,” he said.

“You're an idiot.”

“Thank you.”

Michael groaned, but he started to laugh.

In all his time in drama club, he never recalled ever having as much fun as he was having in this moment with someone he hardly knew. When he joined drama, he had no idea what he was doing. His parents had convinced him to get more involved in school, especially since it was his final year there and he hadn't participated in anything in the past three years. Drama didn't sound too bad, compared to the other clubs his parents suggested he joined.

The only problem he had with drama club, though, was how he had no friends. And it did get lonely to see the other members talking among each other while he sat aside and watched.

It was why he decided to try out for The Music Man. Perhaps it would get him more noticed in the club and he would make friends in there. So far, though, no luck. Nobody cared, and the other guys in the club were envy that the one who barely talked got the lead role.

Even though Michael barely talked, he was notably a favorite student for Mrs. Johnson. It was mainly how friendly he seemed and how hard he did try to fit in that Mrs. Johnson liked about him. And when he auditioned for the role of Harold Hill, Mrs. Johnson knew no one else could give off that same charm and determination as Michael had. It really made Michael feel welcomed into the club, more than he ever had, and it was why talking to Gavin, and getting along with him, was nice.

“We should probably stop getting distracted,” Michael said.

Gavin wanted to laugh, because there was no way he could concentrate with Michael around.

“Okay,” Gavin said anyway as he began to head back to the ladder. He moved it to where it needed to go and as he climbed back up it, he could hear Michael softly singing to himself.

He was singing the same song from earlier, but slower – like he was concentrating more on how he sounded instead of trying to successfully sing it fast. And it was nice to listen to.

The corners of Gavin's lips rose and just like before, he found himself watching Michael practice rather than the lights.

The lights could wait.

It wasn't even a tough task to finish.

At that moment, Gavin just wanted to encourage Michael, because this was Michael's first big role, and Gavin could only imagine the pressure Michael probably felt.

“You sound great,” Gavin told him.

Michael stopped singing to look up at Gavin. He smiled slightly and nodded.

“I want to thank you,” Michael said, and Gavin rose an eyebrow at that, “but I don't want you to feel special or anything.”

“Why would you even thank me, though?”

Michael sighed loudly, seeming to find the right words. “You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?” He asked Gavin.

The Brit shrugged and Michael took that as a 'yes'.

“You kind of just showed me how to have fun with practice instead of feeling stressed as fuck about it,” he explained.

There was something that seemed to tingle in Gavin's chest at those words that the blond had to look away and smile. He didn't get to answer or say anything, though, because right then, a few other drama club members stepped in to start going over their scenes with Michael.

Gavin frowned and decided to really work on the lights now, but he caught Michael smiling up at him, and he managed to smile back before Michael turned around to start practicing with the others.

And Gavin found another reason why he loved drama club more than anything else at that school.

 


End file.
